During engine operations, certain portions of the fuel-containing gases may, without having been fully combusted, enter into the crankcase through open spaces between the engine piston and the engine cylinder, and accordingly such portions of the gases may be termed blow-by gases. According to certain existing technologies, positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) devices may be used to collect the blow-by gases from the crankcase to facilitate more complete combustion and to reduce waste emissions.